


your one and only

by Nebbles



Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: After the war's come to its end, its conclusion brings a new promise for Sylvain and felix: to live, and to be happy.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	your one and only

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have nothing elegant to say other than "sylvain proposing to felix makes brain go brrr"
> 
> Day 5: Promises

“Is there any particular reason you’re taking me to the Goddess Tower?”

Sylvain looks back at him with one of his signature smiles. “Why ruin the surprise before we get there? What if I just wanted to enjoy the view?”

“I doubt that.” If that’s the case, which Felix knows it’s not, why is Sylvain so insistent on taking up this annoyingly long staircase? It’s near sunset as well, which makes Felix even more curious. 

They’ve spent the past few days resting, celebrating from their victory in Enbarr. Dimitri’s spent a good portion of it in solitude, mourning Edelgard, and Felix doesn’t blame him for it. Not much time is left until they pour out of the monastery, some in pairs, ready to start their lives together. 

In his time here, he’s never visited the Goddess Tower. Never saw a reason to, as he squared himself away on the night of the ball five years ago. He’s more than aware several couples snuck up here during the war to make promises, or to find a moment’s peace amidst the bloodshed. He’s unsure if Sylvain’s been up here by himself, but figures he’ll ask if he finds it important enough.

“But aren’t I supposed to be the romantic one?” They stop their ascent for a moment so Sylvain’s able to press a kiss to his hand. “Sweep you off your feet with my stunning, romantic endeavors?”

Ugh. Felix’s ears go red, and he’s unable to bite back the smile on his lips. Stupid, charming Sylvain. This is the man he’s gone and fallen in love with, huh? “You don’t need to woo me anymore.” 

“Who says I can’t do it for fun?” Sylvain continues to walk them up the stairs, his steps somewhat more eager. Either he’s excited about the oncoming sunset, or there’s something else up his sleeve. “There isn’t a Goddess Tower back in Fraldarius.” 

“I’m aware.” Sylvain’s planning something. Seeing as how the sky looks the same in Faerghus as it does anywhere else, it has to be tied to here. It doesn’t lend him any answers, however, the more he racks his brain for ideas.

Really, he’s not sure why he’s trying so hard to think about this. It’s Sylvain, the person he trusts more than anyone or anything. He’s not going to lead Felix astray out of nowhere, not after everything they’ve been through. Deep down, he likes all the romantic gestures Sylvain’s pulled off for him. What’s one more?

Once they reach the top of the stairs, the fresh air is appreciated as Sylvain opens the door, bringing them out into the warm evening air. Felix will hand it to Sylvain; he’s planned this perfectly if their intention was to watch the sunset from this height. It’s definitely not a bad view, the way the warm hues of the sky blanket the monastery in a gentle orange. It matches Sylvain’s hair, but Felix keeps that thought to himself as he glances over to see a relaxed smile on his face.

He rests his arms on the tower’s ledge, eyes shut as a gentle breeze drifts through his hair. Yeah, he sees why Sylvain’s brought them here. It’s a nice moment of calm before they head home and begin the endless work of reparations, of taking up their father’s mantles. It’s their last time to just be known as Felix and Sylvain, and not Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier.

He’ll miss these days, a part of his mind says. Felix isn’t sure how much he agrees, given his future’s going to involve Sylvain in one way or another.

A part of him doesn’t want Sylvain to return to Gautier unless it’s to punch his father in the face. He’ll do it for him if he has to. Sylvain deserves better, he’s  _ always  _ deserved better. He knows Sylvain has to repair relations with Sreng, he has to make things better, but he doesn’t deserve to go home alone. He’s not sure why these thoughts keep running through his mind. Felix takes in another deep breath, and starts to wonder why Sylvain’s been so quiet. He opens his eyes to look over to him, and freezes in place.

Felix’s brain sputters as Sylvain gets down on one knee. His hair and eyes glow in the setting sun, the warm reds of his hair out matching those in the sky. Felix’s throat dries up, still as a statue as one of Sylvain’s hands wrap around his own. The gentle look on his face never fades, and if such a feat is possible, it softens further as a ring glints in the fading sunlight.

He’s  _ proposing.  _

“I’m done lying to myself,” Sylvain says as he meets Felix’s eyes, “and I’m done trying to please a father that never loved me.”

For the life of him, Felix’s brain can’t will itself to think straight, or form any words.

“I’m not interested in throwing myself into a loveless marriage. I want to marry the person I’ve been in love with ever since we reunited after those terrible five years,” those warm brown eyes are filled with sincerity for him and no other, “for the man I’m becoming a better person for. I know I need to do it for myself, but if anyone deserves me at my best, it’s you.”

Damn it all, Felix is already tearing up. 

“I want to adopt children and raise them at your side. I want us to finally be happy after everything we’ve been put through,” Sylvain squeezes his hand tighter, “and I know we can learn to heal together. We have a lot  _ to  _ learn, yeah, but aren’t we always more confident by each other’s side? We’ve already accomplished so much together.”

Felix just offers a nod, sniffling, just wanting Sylvain to ask the damn question already so he can say  _ yes.  _

“I know we’ll be happy together. I promise that we’ll be the happiest couple in all of Faerghus--hell, maybe even Fódlan.” Sylvain offers a sniffle of his own. “How does that sound to you, Fe? Finally being happy for once?”

Before this, before Sylvain, Felix had given little thought to the idea of marriage. For the longest time, he assumed it’d be the same cookie cutter, outdated “tradition” all nobles went through: find someone to marry who’d give value to your house, pass down a Crest. He had no desire to go through a loveless marriage,  _ especially  _ if it was something people expected of him. Truthfully, he may have been happier being alone.

Then he fell in love with Sylvain. 

“It-” Saints, his voice is cracked and dry, “-that sounds perfect, Syl.”

He offers a watery laugh, tears shining like morning dew on his cheeks. “Guess I should ask then, huh?” Sylvain takes a breath to steady himself. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.” Why would he say no? How could he? “I have to keep you out of trouble somehow.”

“Like we won’t get in more trouble when we’re married.” Sylvain finally slips the ring onto his finger with a bright smile, one the sun will never live up to. He’s quick to bring Felix into his arms, into a warm and loving kiss as the other’s lifted up into the air. Felix cups his hands around Sylvain’s cheeks, unable to do anything but smile against the softness of his lips.

“I think we should change our promise, while we’re at it.” He’s still holding on to Felix, tight as ever. “Instead of worrying about dying together, how about we live our lives instead, happier than ever?” Another kiss. “How does that sound?”

“I can get behind that.” He’s been around Sylvain so long, he’s beginning to talk like him, and Felix finds himself not minding at all. It’s more perfect than he can even say. “That’s a promise I know we can keep.”

Their lips meet once more, painted by the setting sun, a farewell to their old ways of life. 

Felix has never been happier to think of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
